Flowers and Desire
by fanficaddicted
Summary: REPOST OF PREVIOUSLY POSTED STORY by request - Ranger takes a blind folded Steph to a mystery place to spend the day doing whatever he wants to do to her. This is more romantic than most but still smut nonetheless so...*SMUT WARNING* - Enjoy! :


**Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Janet Evanovich sadly. I make no profit, also sadly.**

**Flowers and Desire**

**by: Heidi**

February Challenge – Flowers  
Rating: R or maybe NC-17, not sure – SMUT WARNING!  
Spoilers: None really

I walked slowly, taking small careful steps. Although I was blindfolded I wasn't afraid of falling. Ranger held my right hand firmly in his as he led me out of the car, guiding me across uneven, soft ground. I could smell the distinct salty fragrance of the ocean. I heard the sound of waves rolling in and crashing against the coastline. A gust of wind ruffled my long gauzy skirt bathing my air-conditioned skin in warm summer air.

As we continued to walk my senses were overwhelmed. I could feel the heat of the sun shining down on me, and tipped my face up to bask in the glow. With each gust of wind my hair whirled around my face. Seagulls and other ocean birds cried out in the distance. I couldn't help the huge smile that overtook my face. With the blindfold on my other senses seemed stronger than ever. I felt like a super hero with special powers.

I heard Ranger chuckle softly as if he were reading my thoughts and felt him give my hand a gentle squeeze. "Almost there Babe" he said, his voice washing over me warm and erotic. Ranger told me that he had a special day planned for us but I had no idea where we were, other than near the ocean.

"Step up Steph, three stairs" Ranger said as we climbed a small set of stairs stepping onto what felt like a wooden porch or deck.

Ranger put a hand on each of my arms, turning me toward him. "Stay right here for a minute" he said. I heard the sound of keys jingling and the scrape of one sliding into a lock. I heard the click as the lock tumbled and then the soft creak of a wooden door being swung open.

I heard the sound of Ranger's footsteps as he walked inside. A moment later he came back out and again took me by the hand leading me over the threshold inside.

Ranger closed and locked the door then walked us about fifteen feet into the room.

I heard soft music playing close by and recognized the song, Come Away with Me by Nora Jones. I've always loved this song and Ranger knew it. I inhaled deeply, slowly and let the sweet exotic scent wash over me. It smelled like we were in a tropical garden.

"Mmm, it smells great in here" I said as Ranger gathered me into his arms and held me against him swaying to the beat. "I can almost imagine we're in a garden on a tropical island surrounded by bright colored flowers" I said taking another generous whiff.

Ranger chuckled again and kissed the side of my face and neck.

"Do you want to take off the blindfold and see where we are or do you want to leave it on and have some more fun using your super senses?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

"Hey" I said with a mock scowl, swatting him lightly on the arm. I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, I kind of like the blindfold" I said touching the silky scarf with my fingers, not wanting to admit the part about super powers. "What do you think?"

Ranger lowered his voice to that liquid sex tone he uses in the bedroom and when he wants to melt me into a puddle.

"I think the blindfold could be fun" Ranger said then sealed his lips over mine. "Don't you?" he said kissing my neck, his hands roaming down my back, cupping my ass, pulling me against him tightly.

I couldn't bite back the moan that escaped from deep inside of me as Ranger pressed his body against me and sucked at the pulse point on my neck. He continued his sweet torture licking, sucking and nibbling. I was rubbing up against him like a cat in heat rocking my hips against his rock-hard erection. When Ranger groaned I knew that he was as turned on as I was. I was just hoping there was a bed nearby.

"Ranger" I said breathlessly. When he didn't respond I said it again. "Ranger!" He pulled away from me panting loudly. I could picture his chest heaving with desire. "Is there a bed?" I asked.

I heard Ranger take a deep breath as if to compose himself. "Shit Steph, you made me forget all about my plan" Ranger said.

My lips were tingling from his kiss and I was hot and ready. "Plan? What plan?" I asked breathless. "I'm in a serious state here."

Ranger chuckled softly then took me in his arms again, this time leaving some space between our bodies.

"I told you that I had a special day planned for you Steph" Ranger said scooping me up into his arms like a baby. His motion was so sudden I shrieked in surprise.

Ranger used quick steps to walk us down a hall, I think, and into another room, presumably a bedroom. The smell of sweet flowers was even stronger in here. I could feel a gentle breeze blowing in from outside and hear the ocean clear as day.

Ranger laid me gently on the bed, my head on the pillows, blindfold still in place. I reached out for him but he wasn't within my grasp. "Where are you?" I asked in a whiney voice, complete with pout.

"I'm here Babe. Just relax honey" Ranger said from a few feet away.

Soft music began to play, a sexy jazz beat that I didn't recognize. I felt the bed dip beside me and reached out for Ranger.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn Babe, no touching. Lay your arms at your sides and just relax" Ranger said softly. "Good" he whispered when I complied.

I felt something soft brush up the length of my arm from wrist to shoulder then up my neck and over my chin. It brushed the underside of my jaw then over my cheek, finally coming to rest at my nose.

"Smell Steph" Ranger said, his voice deep and full of passion.

I inhaled gently, filling my nose with the sweet fragrance. "It's a flower. I recognize the smell but I can't place it."

"It's a Calla Lily. The Calla Lily is a symbol of majestic beauty. The curve of the blossom reminds me of the curve of your neck when you throw your head back in passion as you come apart beneath my touch" Ranger said then bent and placed a hot, wet kiss on the side of my neck while trailing the lily down my other arm, shoulder to wrist.

"Oh god" I said, my body humming with desire.

I felt Ranger slide down the bed to my feet. He slipped each of my sandals off then gave each foot a light rub down. I couldn't help but moan, I love a foot massage.

Then I felt something soft but more substantial glide up the arch of my left foot. Ranger trailed the flower over the tips of my toes, stopping there to tease a bit, then up my leg to my knee, pushing my skirt up to make way. He trailed the flower down my right leg all the way to my heel. I felt the softness brush my chin and then again Ranger presented the flower for me to smell. This flower carried a stronger fragrance than the last. It was not one I had smelled before.

"This is a Lotus flower. The Lotus symbolizes mystery and truth. From the first time I met you I knew that I wanted to get to know you better, to unlock the mystery inside of that beautiful mind of yours" Ranger said with a soft chuckle. "When I asked you why you wanted to become a BEA, you told me the truth. You've always told me the truth" he said.

Ranger traced the Lotus over my lips gently then leaned in for a soft kiss. "Mmm" I said as he pulled away yet again. I couldn't wait to see, well feel, what was coming next.

I started slightly when I felt something cool run across my forehead then down the side of my face, tracing the underside of my jaw. It didn't feel as soft or delicate as the other two flowers had. The flower traced my cheekbones and swooped down the bridge of my nose. When it was presented for me to smell, I recognized it right away.

"That's a Tulip" I said excitedly.

"Yeah Babe, it is" Ranger said as he slid the spaghetti straps to my white tank top over my shoulders then pushed the top down until it was gathered around my waist. The tank top had a built in bra so I had skipped the bra today. My breasts were now totally exposed. I felt the air move across my chest as a gust blew in from outside. Ranger took the Tulip and traced it down the front of my neck and down my breastbone. I gasped as he ran the cool flower over my hardened nipples and could not suppress the shiver of desire that raced through me. I moaned again, this time from the heat building between my legs. "The Tulip symbolizes the perfect lover" Ranger said then lowered his mouth to my nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth. I threaded my fingers into his hair, I needed to touch him. He moved to the other nipple and gave it equal treatment. If I wasn't wet before, I certainly was now. "You are the perfect lover Stephanie. You're generous and appreciative and you're not afraid to say what you want. It turns me on so much" he said, his voice even deeper and rougher than before. I could hear Ranger's uneven breathing and the rasp of the bedding as Ranger slid up to my mouth claiming my lips in a hot kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth stroking, exploring. I was rubbing up against him again and holding his head to mine as we tasted each other.

Ranger broke from the kiss then sat beside me again. I was panting so loud I could barely hear the music or anything else for that matter.

I felt Ranger's gentle hands grasp my skirt at the waist and slide it down my body along with my panties and the tank top. I was lying there naked, hands above my head, totally exposed and royally turned on. The wind blew again and I felt the coolness of it reach between my legs. It chilled the hot dampness there sending a shiver up my spine. "Ranger, please" I said pleadingly. I needed him bad and he knew it.

"Almost there Babe" Ranger said close to my ear.

I felt the tiniest touch at the tips of my fingers above my head. I felt the touch zigzag over the palms of my hands then down the insides of my arms. It traveled down my left arm, through my underarm, then down the outside curve of my breast. This flower felt different. It felt almost like tiny fingers that brushed whisper soft across my skin.

Ranger traced the underside of each breast then up over the top tracing circles around each nipple then traveling downward. The flower danced across my stomach then swirled around my belly button. I felt the tiny fingers trace over my hip bones and then down lower, over my pubic bone and tiny patch of hair until it lightly traced the outline of my folds. I was shaking with need and anticipation. I didn't think I could stand much more.

"The Orchid symbolizes magnificence, love and beauty. You are the greatest woman, the greatest _person_, I have ever known Stephanie. You are beautiful inside and out. I didn't think I would ever be capable of loving someone before I met you. And now, I love you more than I ever knew was humanly possible" he said softly.

I sniffled and tried to wipe a tear from my eye, then realized I couldn't get to it because of the blindfold. My heart was bursting with love for this man and with awe that he feels the same way about me as I do about him.

I felt Ranger reach up and touch the blindfold, untying the knot then dropping it onto the bed. I blinked my eyes a few times as I tried to adjust to the sunlight filtering into the room. Ranger was sitting next to me leaning over me braced on one arm.

He was looking at me with such unabashed affection I couldn't help but smile a watery smile. "I love you too" I said reaching up and stroking his cheek.

Ranger raised his left hand and held out to me the most perfect long-stemmed red rose I had ever seen. He lowered it to my nose for me to take a sniff before he spoke.

"The Red Rose symbolizes love, respect and _desire_" he said placing the rose on the small table beside the bed.

"Desire" I echoed. "Tell me a little bit more about this _desire_" I said reaching for him.

Ranger covered my body with his, keeping his weight on his forearms beside my head, his face mere inches from mine.

"Desire, you want to know what I desire Steph?" he breathed against my lips. "What I desire at this moment" Ranger said kissing the side of my neck, "is to taste you, every inch of you. I want to feel you writhe beneath me, as I drive you wild until you beg me to enter you. Then I want to watch the look on your face as I bury myself fully, deep inside of you, touching that special place that makes you tremble before you finally fly over the edge. I want to feel your arms around me, your hands grasping my shoulders, your nails digging into my back as you cry out in ecstasy. I want to hear you gasp and moan as I thrust in and out of your wet heat over and over again as you climb higher still. I want to feel your walls tighten around me, squeezing me as I empty myself inside of you, marking you as my own" Ranger finished, his voice close to a growl.

I grabbed him by the back of the head and forced his mouth down to meet mine. I thrust my tongue deep into his mouth taking control of the kiss, demanding control. I bit his bottom lip then sucked it between my lips. I reached down to pull Ranger's sleeveless t-shirt out of his shorts then yanked it impatiently over his head. I slid down beneath him licking at his chest, taking a nipple into my mouth sucking hard. I nipped his other nipple lightly and received a growl in response. In a split second Ranger sat back on his knees then slipped off the edge of the bed to his feet.

I watched as he stripped his shorts off and let them slide to the floor. His desire was evident, hard and long and begging for attention. I crawled down the bed eagerly, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Babe, I don't know if I like that look in your eyes, you look like you want to eat me for lunch" Ranger said with a grin.

"I do" I said before reaching out and taking his length in my hand. I lowered my head until the tip of him was touching my lips, then I opened my mouth and took as much of him in as I could. Ranger's stance faltered for a second and he hissed through his teeth at the sensation.

After a minute or two Ranger reached down and stroked my cheek with gentle fingers. I looked up to find his gaze intense. He reached out a hand to me and helped me up onto my knees. He kissed my lips eagerly then laid us back onto the bed with him on top.

Ranger took his time exploring my body with his hands and mouth just as he desired to. By the time he was poised above my core I was shaking with need. Ranger ran his tongue over my clit and I came immediately, the pressure had been building up for so long. He rode out the waves of my orgasm, never ceasing his torture. As I started to build back up to another orgasm I reached down to him.

"Please Ranger, please" I begged breathlessly. "I want you inside of me, now, please" I said trying to use my hand to guide him up my body.

He relented and crawled up my body positioning himself between my legs. He was hard as stone and hot against my opening. Ranger looked me in the eye as he thrust into me, burying himself to the hilt. I held on tight as he thrust in and out of me driving me wild. I was moaning and panting as I felt the heat building low in my belly. I moaned Ranger's name as my walls clenched around him. I felt him spasm as he shot his heat deep inside of me.

Ranger collapsed on top of me, his weight shifted to one side of me as not to crush me. I held him stroking his back with my finger tips, trying to come back to earth after the trip to heaven we just took. He lifted his head and kissed my face, my chin and my eyelids. He rained soft kisses over my neck then took my hand in his and placed kisses on each fingertip.

I felt as much as heard Ranger chuckle softly. When I opened my eyes to look at him he had a beautiful smile on his face.

"Wow Babe, I think you've got this desire thing nailed" he said with a grin.

I smiled back at him and said "You're not too bad yourself." I gave him a wink and then said looking around "Where the hell are we anyway?"

_A/N – I have been in such a slump working on U13 that I thought a little bit of smut might wake up the muse. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
